Sweet Kisses
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A sweet little romance between Fred and Hermione. One Shot


Hello everyone ! This fic is one of my attempts at writing a sweet romance rather than a lemony fic so sorry if this isn't as good as it should be.

'OH Fred these are delicious'

He smiled as he watched Hermione mouth move into a moan around the small pink sweet. Fred always liked to have Hermione test out the new products him and George cooked up. This new development was part of their new women's range. It was small fudge flavoured sweet designed to help ease women's monthly troubles, it had been Hermione's idea to introduce a range to help pamper women on their time of the month. George was the lead on this project simply because he didn't have anything else to do. His last relationship had ended badly so George had decided to put all his effort into work. Fred however was enjoying a little courting with Miss Granger. It had started a couple of months ago, a little light flirting, a little touch, a little moment. They'd begun to have more moments recently, longer touches, longer kisses. Fred loved their little moments.

Hermione smiled at him across the table, it reached her eyes adding a sparkle to them. It mirrored his own face. They were both so happy and full of life.

'Fred, you've been distracting me all this time. You promised we would bake the cakes for Harry and Ginny's engagement party. Don't give me that look, your the one who promised we would bake all the cupcakes.'

' Thats not fair. You saw the look Ginny gave me and the one mum gave me was terifying'

Hermione laughed at him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her kitchen. Fred wrapped his arms around her as she streched up to get the icing sugar from the cupboard.

'Fred'

Hermione laughed his name in that happy tone of hers as he picked her up swirling her around.

'I don't want to make cakes, I want to try something else tasty'

'Fred Weasley'

Hermione faked outrage at his innuendo before being silenced by his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, filled sweetly with love.

'Hermione Granger I could live off these kisses'

Hermione blushed at the compliment as she settled into Fred's open arms as he leant to whisper against her ear.

'I love you Hermione Granger'

Hermione gasped. They'd never said those words to each other before. They had been together for a while, she loved his smile, oh that mischevious smile. It made her heart melt. He was sweet and loving and everything Hermione had ever wanted. Standing in this kitchen with him, Hermione had felt safer than she had ever felt before. More special, more beautiful, thats how he made her feel. The words were rash and the idea impulsive and yet Hermione felt no regret as they tumbled out of her mouth.

'Move in with me'

Fred's face filled with surprise at the words. He hadn't expected them and yet the idea of waking up next to the woman he loved, seeing her all the time made him so happy.

'I'd love to sweetheart'

They're lips met showing their love for each other. Fred was just about to draw Hermione towards the bedroom to continue their kisses when his pager rang. Fred looked up at Hermione apologetically.

'Go, I will make the cakes and I'll see you tonight darling'

...

The engagement party was beautiful, Harry and Ginny were so happy and Mrs Weasley was crying in a corner as they danced across the floor. It had taken a while as Harry had been assigned abroad so the party had been moved but in the end it was worth it to see the happy couple. Hermione was stood in the corner watching the couple dance. She was alone, waiting for Fred. George and him were finishing up some new project of theirs, she didn't mind but it did make her feel a little lonely sometimes. Especially when your stood alone in the corner of a party but she couldn't help but smile as she thought about her own Weasley, his fiery hair and his mischief.

Fred had just entered the party. He felt awful, he knew that he'd been neglecting Hermione more than he should be but with the launch of a new line there was so much to do at the shop. The party was crowded and it took him a while to spot his girl, she was stunning. Her tea dress was white with black flowers embroidered up it and a black silk belt. She was more beautiful than he deserved and as she caught his eye across the room his heart skipped. Moving quickly through the crowd he wrapped his arms around her pulling her lips to his. 'Hermione' He whispered the name and she felt her heart melt around him.

'The launch is all organized and George is handling all the last minute details so I am all yours now darling.'

Hermione smiled at the thought of finally having her mischevious troublemaker all to herself. Hermione had discovered a little secret whilst Fred had been working on the project but she hadn't managed to pin Fred down for more than five minutes.

'Well actually Fred we have a new roomate with us so I won't have you all to myself'

'Oh Hermione you didn't tell me you wanted a roomate. Is it because I haven't been around ? Are you lonely ?'

'Oh Fred darling no. I haven't applied for a new roomate and while I might feel a bit lonely every now and again that does not mean that I am going to have someone move in with us. No this new person is all your fault although I'm afraid you won't meet them for nine months'

Fred's face as understanding dawned was hysterical and the couple spent the whole night in each other's arms accepting tearful congratulations from various extended members of the Weasley family. At the end of the night Hermione lay asleep in Fred's arms as he caressed her belly smiling at the thought of a family with his girl and the wonderful future he would have.


End file.
